


Earning Kisses

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridge gives Sky a back massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for shurimon.

“I said I was fine,” Sky grumbled.

“You’re not,” Bridge told him cheerfully with a shove. Sky glared, but rolled onto his stomach. Bridge nodded, sat low on his back and began to massage.

“I’m…”

“No, you’re not. You’re giving me a headache.”

Sky winced and offered an apology right as Bridge found the knot that was troubling him. He groaned. It hurt, but it would be worth it when Bridge was done. Finally the tension in his back began to ease and he relaxed.

Bridge eased off, stretched out next to him, “Better.”

“Much.”

“I deserve kisses.”

Sky agreed.


End file.
